


Love Rules All

by catgenji123



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 01:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgenji123/pseuds/catgenji123
Summary: Lucio is having a hard time getting used to life in Overwatch, and when two new recruits from Australia show up in King's Row it only gets harder. A mix up with a Talon sniper forces the group to face challenges and a decision that could make or break everything.





	Love Rules All

It was a dark windy October night in the Overwatch base called Watchpoint: Gibraltar. The team of people which resided in this base had returned to their quarters for a restful night’s sleep, all except for one. He roamed the somber hallways in search of purpose, in search of a will to stay. It wasn’t his choice to join up, but with a strong recommendation from a friend, here he was. 

He heard of Overwatch from the mainstream news, just as everyone else had. They had failed their initial mission of keeping the world safe, but they weren’t so easily put down. They launched the Recall, and then some. They wanted their numbers to grow and they were succeeding. 

He found himself exiting the base, leaving into the peaceful, yet chilled night. The darkened sky was lit by tiny little sparkles and the huge moon looming over them all. It was a nice sight, but it didn’t make him feel more at home. He longed to be far from this place, but he knew he couldn’t go back. With a heavy sigh, he wandered along the paths, letting his feet guide him. 

His thoughts clouded with the memories of his home. The cheeriness of the past and how much he wished to go back in time, back to the good old days. Back then, everything seemed so simple. He, himself, also seemed simple. He did what he was supposed to do, but that didn’t change the fact of what happened. That didn’t change what he couldn’t control. Back then, he was a simpler person.

His legs came to a sudden halt. The realization of where he was sent his heart racing. Looming down below him was the dark ocean waves lapping against the harsh rocks at least fifty feet down. He let out a loud sigh of relief, as he wasn’t falling to his immediate death. He took a step back from the ledge and took in his surroundings. It was a little patch of grass in between two tall buildings. It was a nice place to be away from all of the seriousness that was held in the building only a couple hundred feet away. 

He sat down on the rocky ledge, only a couple inches away from the edge. Being close to something so dangerous gave him an odd feeling, one of which that resonated somewhere deep inside of him. It gave him sort of a feeling of calm that he rarely felt here. 

The sweet salty breeze, the sound of the waves crashing below, and the distant spinning light of a lighthouse miles away only enhanced his rare calm nature. He sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only a couple minutes. The soft pitter-patter of footsteps approaching could be heard from behind him, but he tried so hard to seize the feeling that was now fleeting. The uneasiness of the Overwatch facility started rushing back. The calm had completely left him. With a heavy sigh, he twisted around, trying to see who ruined his concentration, but it was only a dark shadow.

He opened his mouth to speak, but the darkened figure spoke before he could, “Brother?”


End file.
